Armageddon: The Ultimate Crossover! Season 1
by bestrfcplayer
Summary: What happens when the characters of Danny Phantom meet characters from Christian Mythology, Spongebob and everything in-between? Well, this is what happens. Join me, bestrfcplayer in my first every story well, series of epic proportions!


Chapter 1: A Price to Pay

I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of the other characters and their respective series.

It was a sad day, Vlad thought. As he looked upon the Earth, the planet that he wished to rule, he started to remember that day. 'It's been two years since that fateful day.' The former billionaire thought. 'I will get my revenge on Daniel.' As he was floating around, he saw a strange object zing past him. The object was round, orange and had 3 stars. "Could that be?" Masters said in astonishment. "It is! The legendary Dragon Ball! This is my key to coming back to Earth!" Masters then set off in pursuit of the Dragon Balls.

The beach. Normally it wasn't too crowded on weekdays, but today was an exception. Today was the second anniversary of Danny Phantoms victory over Vlad Masters. Danny, Sam and Tucker came over to receive medals signifying the occasion. "Wow. Still can't believe its been two years." The ghost boy said.

"Yeah!" Said Tucker in agreement. "But, we've still had our fair share of ghost fights."

"Remember the ghost Tarkin?" Said a goth girl who was holding Danny's hand.

"Yes. Tarkin was a tough one. I think he might have rivaled Vlad for power if he wasn't so stupid." Said Danny with a smirk.

"Now, why was he stupid?" Said Tucker sarcastically.

"Because..." Danny and Sam said in unison. "He chose to pick a fight with us!" The three friends then broke out in laughter. As the three friends were laughing, they were unaware that somebody was watching them. Up on a high cliff, peering over, watching the three, lay Brother Blood. 'That ghost boy could be useful.' He thought. 'He could be my key in finally getting revenge on the Titans.' As Brother Blood sat on the edge of the cliff, he heard a figure coming from the pathway and towards him.

"I hear you are Brother Blood." Said a figure under a tree. "And I think I would be able to help you in your quest in getting revenge on the Titans."

"Who are you?" Blood said in shock. "And, and how did you know about my longing for revenge? Did you read my thoughts?" Blood then backed up toward the edge of the cliff.

"I did in fact read your thoughts. And I believe that I could help you. But, it comes at a price." Said the shadowy figure.

"And what is that price?" Said Blood.

"That price, which is a hefty one, is that you will have to sell your soul to me." Said the figure.

"Wait. Your-" Blood said before getting cut off.

"Yes. I am the devil. And, I have recruited you to become part of my army. An army that shall take over the world." Said the demon.

"I shall join you." Said Blood, as he felt his soul go into the heart of the demon.

As Danny and his friends were receiving their medals, Fenton felt a presence of a ghost. But, his single was black, instead of blue like it normally was. "Uh guys. I think there's a ghost."

"A ghost?" Tucker exclaimed. "Well its about time! Can you sense where it is?"

"I think its on that cliff." Said Danny pointing to the cliff. After the ceremony was over, the three headed over to the cliff to find something shocking. At the edge of a cliff, was a guy in a black robe along with what was the 'ghost.'

"Ah, so you must be Daniel Fenton. I've heard a lot about you." Said the 'ghost.'

"Why thank you. I always appreciate it when people whom I'm about to beat give me compliments." Said Danny, with a smirk and a shroud of arrogance.

"And I appreciate it when people whom I'm about to kill give off some arrogance. Makes it easier for them to kill." The ghost like figure said. The figure then chuckled, and that was enough to provoke Fenton into attacking. Danny didn't even have time to go ghost before the figure made a swift move and then a punch to Danny's gut that sent the young halfa down to the ground. He didn't even get the chance to get back up before his enemy grabbed him by his feet and swung him around a couple of times, then slammed him to the ground.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam yelled as they rushed over to help their hurt friend.

"Guys, I can handle this. He's too strong for you. Go now or else you'll get hurt!" Yelled Danny. "I'm going ghost!" As he said this, two rings formed around his body and his ghost persona was revealed. Danny then straight for his opponent. He then threw a couple of punches, but the demon blocked all of them. The demon then fired an energy blast at the ghost boy, which sent him flying. "Who- who are you?" Fenton said stuttering.

"Who am I? I am the devil. Satan. Lord of evil." Said the devil.

"Why have you come for me?" Fenton said, shocked at who his opponent was.

"Why, I have come to kill you." Said the devil.

"I won't let that happen. You may be the devil, but I bet you can't even beat a ghost." Danny said in false confidence. As the fight continued, Brother Blood emerged and engaged Sam and Tucker in combat. As he made quick work of Tucker, Sam showed off some of her martial arts training that she received from Danny. Brother Blood was slow to react as he received a quick blow from Sam's foot. But, Blood collected himself and landed a blow to Sam's hip and the two began to go at it.

Meanwhile, Danny and Satan were exchanging blows as well. But, as Satan had the upperhand, another strange figure appeared. "What was that?" Danny said as he was hit in the head by Satan's fist. The creature was too fast to anybody to see. But what they did see was a blue streak of light. But, nobody seemed to notice except Tucker, who went over to the creature.

"Wow! I'd never imagine the day when I'd meet you, Sonic." The computer geek said extending his hand out to the blue hedgehog. "My name is Tucker Folly, computer genius. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Sonic. Same here." Said the hedgehog looking a little confused.

"So what brings you to-" Tucker stopped as he was looking through his tour guide "Jump City Beach?"

"Just looking for a vacation. I brought some of my friends along too." Said Sonic, pointing towards the area where his friends are. "Want to meet them?"

"Well, I kind of can't leave my friends here in a middle of a battle." Tucker said.

"Oh. I can help with that." Said the blue creature.

"You can? That's great!" Tucker said as he clapped his hands together.

"Tell me where the bad guy is, and I'll put him in his place!" Said Sonic, looking around.

"Well, there's two baddies. One, is apparently the devil, and another calls himself Brother Blood." Said Tucker.

"I think I can take them on." Said Sonic.

"Be care-" Tucker started to say be careful, but Sonic was already gone before he could finish. Meanwhile, the battle between Blood and Sam was getting intense. Sam, still going strong had just had a blow to the ribs from Bloods foot. As she was starting to fall, Blood grabbed her arm and jabbed her in the gut with his knee. Sam then got back out, but not before spitting out a little blood.

"Looks like you're slowing down." Blood said, with a grin on his face.

"No. Not even close." Sam said, wiping the blood off her mouth. She then did something that surprised Blood. As he was getting ready to strike, Sam vanished. But only for a split second. She then thrusted her foot into Bloods back, nearly breaking his spine. As Blood went down, Sam then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to cough some blood.

As Sam was walking over to Tucker after defeating Blood, Danny and Satan's battle was heating up. The two were exchanging blow for blow, with neither looking to give up just yet. As the devil was hitting the halfa with punches and kicks to the gut, Danny was building his energy for his ultimate attack: the Ghostly Wail. As the devil kept on hitting Danny, the halfa was just biding his time. But, before Satan made one last punch, he noticed that Blood was on the ground, nearly dead.

"Pity. Pity." The demon said as he walked over to his fallen comrade. "You have made a mockery of me. For that, you must pay with your life!"

"Please! Please don't! I've served you faithfully my lord! Please don-" Blood said as his body was being disintegrated slowly by Satan's energy blast.

"Now. Since that sideshow is over, let's get back to the main action." Satan said, turning around to the ghost boy. As he was walking over to where they were fighting, Danny, not waiting any longer, screamed at the top of his lungs. The force of his Ghostly Wail sent the devil crashing into a building on the other side of the street. As he struggled to get up, Danny threw a couple of punches and even an ice beam or two. When he was finished, the local authorities were nearing the fight scene. That's when the devil did something that even shocked Danny. "We'll meet again ghost boy. Even though you may have stopped my short term goal of killing you and your friends, you have failed in killing me." With that, he dissipated into thin air.

EDIT: If I have 25-40 reviews, I will 'order' a second season, 40-60 make it guaranteed, 60+ reviews, and I will think about 'ordering' a third season. The episodes will be released in a 5 to 7 day time frame.


End file.
